Dead inside
by Sliverslytherin98
Summary: Bella Swan is not who you think she is, no she is Harry Potters twin sister, the girl who lived. When Edward Cullen left her he didn't leave her untouched. After being raped and left for the dead Isabella Potter goes back to Hogwarts where she reunites with her twin and friends Hermione Ron and enemy Draco Malfoy, but Draco is in love with her and is keeping a dirty little secret
1. Chapter 1

"Bella we are leaving." Edward said.

"What? Why now? Another year?" I was confused.

"You're not going." He said.

My eyes filled with tears, they were leaving me?

"Why Edward I-I love you!" I tried to plead with him.

"Well I don't love you! But don't worry I won't leave you without a present." He smiled evilly and stalked towards me then in a flash he was kissing me, his hands roamed up my shirt.

"Edward no, I am not ready! Get off me NOW!" then I was in his arms and he carried me into the deep forest.

"No! NO stop please stop!" I begged as he pulled off my clothes leaving me naked as he threw me to the ground causing bruises to form on my back and legs. He beat me for a few minutes leaving me bruising and bleeding.

"Please don't Edward! Please!" I was petrified; I had left my wand at home! I am going to die!

I felt his weight on top of me and suddenly my virginity was gone.

It felt like hours before he finished and it probably was.

After he left I decided to go back to Hogwarts I only had enough energy to apparate once so I landed in the great hall in the Bella Swan form so no one knew who I was besides my god father Snape.

"Bella!" he gasped taking the glamor charm off of me. He and Harry ran over to me.

"Bella boo what happened?" my god father asked.

"E-Edward Cullen did this to me! He- he raped me! I thought he loved me! Why would he do this?" I wailed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I flinched only relaxing when I realized it was Harry my twin.

"I'll kill him! No one hurts my baby sister!" Harry said while Snape configured some clothes and with a POP I was fully dressed. I noticed Ron and Hermione coming over.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing, okay Bella?" Ron asked. I nodded letting Harry pick me up, but as soon as I was in his arms I passed out because all the pain.

DRACO POV

I was eating lunch with my friends when we all heard a loud POP we all turned towards the noise, a rather plain brown haired girl laid naked with scratches and bruises all over her body.

"BELLA!" Snape cried.

Bella? As in Bella Potter? My long time crush/enemy? No! It can't be her! I love her; it doesn't even look like her! Wait now it does. Her long black hair was matted with blood. And I knew before she said it, she was raped.

_I would know. _I thought bitterly.

Let me tell you a bit about myself, my name is Draco Malfoy and my father is physically and sexually abusive. My mum knows but claims it is my fault. The only thing keeping me living is Isabella Potter. I love her it makes me so sad that she hates me. The only reason I torment her and her friends is because I want her attention. Back to me I have blonde hair and grey eyes, nothing too good looking, at least in my opinion, all my girlfriends think I am hot, I guess father just crushed my self-esteem.

I notice Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Snape walking to the hospital wing, I followed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Potter asked rudely.

I looked down "I just want to have a moment alone with her, please?" I was practically on my knees.

Potter sighed, "Ten minutes Malfoy, that's all we will give you! No funny business, understand?" I nodded.

They left and I sat down next to her.

"Bella, I need to tell you something you probably can't hear me, but I need to get this off my chest. I know what you are going through, my dad used to rape me every night until I came here, and he still does when I come home for the holidays, it scares me because I think one day he will beat me to hard and kill me and before he does I need you to know I never hated you, in fact I feel the opposite, Isabella Potter, I love you." Then her eyes flashed open.

"Come here honey." I sat on her bed sobbing as she stroked my hair. She kissed my head and said something I wasn't expecting to ever hear from her.

"I love you too honey." She said.

"May I kiss you?" I asked.

"Yes you may, you don't have to ask."

I gently pressed my lips against hers running my hand through her now clean hair.

"I love you, my dragon." I smiled at the name.

"I love you too." I told her, and I really did.

"Draco, what are we going to do about your dad?" She asked.

"Nothing…" I mumbled.

"Draco, I have loved you since first year, I can't let him hurt you." She said gently wiping away a stray tear.

"Bella, please leave it alone." I begged.

"Draco no." she said firmly.

"But-"I started.

"No I love you too much for me to know that your dad rapes you when you are home." I flinched at the word rape and gave up nodding miserably.

"Ok Bella…" I said shoulders slumped.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight?" she asked.

"Can I?" I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled and said "Yes."

"Well crawl on in." she said.

I got in and smiled as she snuggled into me.

For the first time in years I didn't have nightmares about my father, rather I had wonderful dreams about my beautiful Bella.

A/N Flames are welcomed! Leave your review! Thank you!

Review

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

DRACO POV

I woke up with Bella wrapped in my arms; I couldn't believe I actually didn't have nightmares. It was then I heard Bella whimpering. I look at her and try to wake her up.

"Bella, Bella love, wake up my angel." I said kissing her lips lightly.

"Edward! Edward! No don't please!" she wailed.

I started shaking her, "Bells come on. Wake up! I love you! Please wake up!" I was on the verge of tears she was in so much pain and it hurt me too.

She gasped and shot strait forward "Draco." She gasped. I pulled her into my arms and murmured sweet nothings into her ear. After a few minutes she calmed down and kissed me lightly.

"Thanks." She said.

"Welcome!" I said smiling cheekily. "Oh by the way Snape brought your stuff." I told her.

She crawled to the foot of the bed and squealed holding her wand.

"Yes!" she smiled and kissed me again.

"how was your sleep?" she asked.

"Amazing, for the first time in years I didn't dream about what my dad does to me!" I said excitedly.

She smiled sadly and kissed me.

"I wish you didn't have to go through that… it is terrible!" she said.

"Are you going to leave me, now that you know?" I asked with teary eyes.

"What? No of course not! Why would you ever think that?" she asked.

" most people that know think I am used and disgusting… then again only you, mother, father, and aunt Bella know…." I said.

"I certainly do not think that you are disgusting, but I know that you feel used, I can see it in your eyes, but even if we are used we are not disgusting. People get used in different ways all the time, boyfriends and girlfriends use each other, friends use each other, hell I bet even the staff at Hogwarts use each other! So everyone is used in a way I guess, okay?" she said. Then she kissed my forehead.

"Do you sing?" I asked randomly.

"Yes I do." She replied.

"Will you sing me to sleep? Please I am tired, but I need you to sing…" I said.

She nodded and began to sing a lullaby.

**(A/N yes I know it's from the hunger games!)**

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Badadadada...

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

BELLA'S POV

Draco was asleep in my arms looking peaceful, until about an hour later when his eyebrows furrowed and whimpers escaped his mouth.

"Father don't please! It-it hurts! Please stop! Please!" he had tears running down his face.

"Draco love, wake up sweetheart. You are safe no one here will hurt you." H woke with a start.

I sighed as he moved his head to the pillow and buried his face in it. I pat his bottom in a soothing way sighing when he whimpered.

"Don't hurt me please!" he pleaded.

"Draco love I will never hurt you! Ok?" I asked.

He nodded and sobbed into the pillow.

I rubbed his back "Shhh it's ok you're ok, come here." He twisted so he was sat on my lap and his head rested on my shoulder.

"I love you!" He whimpered. I smiled.

"I love you too, my dragon." And with that we were off to our dormitories.


End file.
